Naruto Destiny
by Ace. Yusei. Z
Summary: Naruto bosan dengan orang tuanya yang sering bertengkar,dia berharap mereka akur seperti dulu. Tapi takdir berkata lain.  Full Naruto POV , Don't like Don't Read.


**Ahahahaha…,saya Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo bikin fic baru lagi nih . Saya terlalu terinspirasi (Lagi),Nah langsung saja….**

**Disclaimer:**

**Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:**

**Seperti biasa , nggak tau , baca aja**

**Warning:**

**Bila anda orang normal a.k.a waras , disarankan klik 'back' pada handphone anda atau klik tombol panah kearah kiri pada computer anda karena fic ini mengandung unsur kegajean dan sejenisnya.**

**Don't Like , Don't Read , Happy Reading**

**NARUTO POV**

…..…

"Dasar kau mata keranjang."

"Apa maksudmu muka tomat,siapa yang kau maksud mata keranjang?"

"Tentu saja kau, BAKA!,"

"BAKA? Sudah kubilang berkali-kali JANGAN PERNAH PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN BAKA!"

"Terserahku, ini juga gara-gara kau yang mata keranjang!"

"Aku bukan mata keranjang."

"Grrrr…."

Kalimat-kalimat itulah yang hampir setiap hari kudengar dari ayah dan ibuku. Ya, aku sudah bosan melihat mereka bertengkar, hampir setiap hari pemandangan seperti ini terjadi. Itulah yang menyebabkan aku tak betah tinggal dirumahku sendiri, peribahasa 'rumahku istanaku' sekarang hanya omong kosong untukku. Akankah mereka kembali akur seperti dulu? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tau, aku hanya bisa menunggu.

**Keesokan harinya..**. Aku berangkat sekolah dengan wajah murung. Aku membuka pintu kelasku lesu seperti biasa, dan duduk dibangkuku dengan malas pula. Oh iya,aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku , namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Pria berumur 16 tahun, aku bersekolah di SMAN 3 Konoha, tentunya aku berada dikelas XI E sekarang karna itu adalah kelasku. Oke, sudah cukup perkenalan tentang diriku. Setelah aku duduk beberapa menit dibangku kesayanganku, Sahabatku datang dan menyapaku.

"Ohayou Naruto," Tanya Sasuke, dialah sahabatku. Walaupun dia agak dingin dan memiliki rambut model pantat ayam yang aneh, dia baik hati, selalu menolongku dan menghiburku saat aku murung dan sedih seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin itulah yang membuat para gadis tergila-gila padanya, disamping dia tampan tentunya.

"Ohayou," balasku.

"Ada apa?"

"…"

"Om Minato dan Tante Kushina bertengkar lagi yah?"

Deg…Deg…

Entah kenapa aku merasa jantungku berdegup kencang saat Sasuke mengatakan pertanyaan tersebut. Bukannya aku kaget dia mengetahui hal itu, dia memang sudah lama tau karena kami berdua selalu berbagi suka maupun duka bersama-sama. Mungkin aku begini karena hatiku terasa sakit mengingat ayah dan ibuku yang selalu bertengkar. Mereka selalu pergi dari rumah , mereka tak punya waktu untuk bersamaku karena mengurusi urusan mereka masing-masing. Ayahku bekerja disebuah Bank yang cukup terkenal diKonoha sebagai manager. Ibuku bekerja sebagai guru disebuah SMA, sayangnya Ibuku tidak bekerja di SMAN Konoha 3, kalau itu terjadi mungkin hubunganku bisa lebih baik dengan ibuku dan juga bisa lebih dekat. Dekat di Hati .

"Ya , seperti biasa," kata ku pura-pura tak peduli.

"Hn,"

"Hey, guru Kakashi datang," Kata Sakura memperingatkan teman-temanku yang lain. Huh , aku benci saat guru pemalas dan mesum itu mengajar, terasa sangat membosankan .

Kreek…

Pintu terbuka perlahan-lahan. Nampak seseorang dengan wajah ditutupi masker dari leher sampai hidung, dialah Kakashi-Sensei yang baru ku ceritakan tadi.

"Ohayou , mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini . Silahkan buka buku paket kalian halaman.53" Katanya dengan malas tentunya.

…..…

Langit sudah mulai gelap, kurasa sebentar lagi akan hujan. Aku berlari menuju rumahku karena takut kehujanan. Tapi, untuk apa aku pulang kerumahku? Aku hanya akan merasa kesepian disana, karena sudah pasti ayah dan ibuku tak ada dirumah.

Yah, akhirnya aku sampai. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku memegang gagang pintu rumahku, membuka pintunya dengan perlahan-lahan. Setelah terbuka dengan sempurna, aku bergegas masuk dan melepas sepatuku. Aku lihat kekanan, kekiri, tak ada siapa-siapa? Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Mengapa pintunya tidak terkunci? Apa mungkin Ayah dan Ibuku sudah pulang?,

ANEH….

Suasana masih sepi dirumahku, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disini. Aku menyusuri ruang tamu, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Lalu kulanjutkan ke kamar tidur, hasilnya tetap sama saja. Tetapi tiba-tiba,

PRANG….. Suara pecahan kaca mengejutkanku, suara itu berasal dari dapur rumahku…

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak melakukan itu. Kau tuli yah?"

"Apanya yang tidak melakukan? Buktinya, ini apa?"

"I…. Itu… Itu bukan punyaku."

"Kau bohong, disini tertulis 'Dari Namikaze Minato'. Kenapa kau mengirim bunga ini kepada wanita lain?"

"Itu… Itu fitnah, orang yang sebenarnya mengirim bunga itu hanya ingin menjebakku,"

"Aku yakin kau bohong. Kalau dia menjebakmu, bagaimana dia bisa tau puisi ini? Puisi ini kau gunakan dulu untuk merayuku kan!,"

"Huuuuh, percuma bicara denganmu. Aku mau pergi!Aku sudah tak tahan lagi dimarahi olehmu,"

"Memangnya kau saja yang mau pergi. Aku juga!,"

Aku hanya bisa berdiri terpaku melihat kejadian memilukan itu terjadi lagi. Ayahku melewatiku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ibuku menghampiriku, berbeda dengan ayah, ibuku mengucapkan satu kalimat yang menurutku tidak perlu untuk dikatakan,

"Jaga rumah yah, Naruto-Kun!"

…..…

Dua jam telah berlalu setelah ayah dan ibuku pergi , aku merasa sangat kesepian. Sudah banyak hal yang kulakukan untuk mengusir perasaan yang tidak ingin kurasakan ini. Kucoba menghubungi Sasuke, Handphonenya tidak aktif. Kucoba menelpon Sakura, Ibunya yang bicara dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura sedang pergi dengan ayahnya. Begitu juga dengan semua temanku, apakah ini yang dinamakan 'Hari yang aneh' ?

…..…

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, ayah dan ibuku masih saja belum pulang semenjak mereka pergi 6 jam yang lalu. Jari-jariku sibuk memainkan uang koin 100-an, yang kuharapkan sekarang hanyalah kepulangan ayah dan ibuku dengan segera, dan juga menjadi keluarga yang bahagia tanpa pertengkaran tentunya.

Krek…

Aku terkejut mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Suara langkah kaki terdengar, semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat.

"Ayah,"

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilanku, ia langsung masuk ke kamar, seperti aku bukan anaknya saja. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ibuku juga datang dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya (tidak sekamar dengan ayahku pastinya). Oh tuhan , kalau seperti ini terus aku merasa sudah seperti anak yatim piatu.

…..…

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 tengah malam. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini, bayangan tentang perceraian orang tuaku terus terlintas dipikiranku. Apa dosaku oh tuhan, kenapa hidupku jadi seperti ini.

SREK…

Suara itu mengagetkanku. Anehnya suara itu terdengar berulang-ulang. Entah itu hanya halusinasiku saja atau suara itu benar-benar nyata. Karena rasa penasaranku yang besar, aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan beranjak pergi ke ruang tamu. Gelap, itulah yang kulihat saat keluar dari kamar pribadiku. Sama dengan perasaan yang ada dihatiku sekarang, hatiku kosong tanpa kasih sayang dari orang tua. Dengan segera aku mencari tombol lampu. Ahaaa ternyata ini lebih mudah dari yang kupikirkan. Tapi setelah ruangan menjadi terang, aku berteriak….

"MALING,SIAPA KAU?"

Aku melihat seorang pria yang memakai topeng menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Orang itu tampak gugup. Dia tampak semakin kebingungan setelah melihat orang tuaku bergegas datang ketempat kejadian. Dengan sigap dia mencengkram leherku dan menjadikan aku sandra. Yang membuatku ketakutan adalah dia menodongkan sebilah pisau kepadaku .

"Si…siapa kau? ,A..apa…apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya ayahku ketakutan.

"Bila ingin nyawa anak ini selamat, biarkan aku pergi dari rumah ini!" kata pria bertopeng tadi gugup.

Ibuku gemetaran melihatku yang masih setia diancam dengan sebuah pisau oleh pria misterius tadi. Dengan terpaksa, ayahku segera membukakan pintu untuk jalan keluar 'Maling' tadi.

"Bagus,"gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Dia melemparkanku sembarangan dan berlari menuju pintu yang dibukakan ayahku tadi untuk kabur. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi dengan sigap ayahku memberikan bogeman mentah kepada sang penjahat. Tapi, tanpa diduga si penjahat membalas pukulan ayahku dan tepat mengenai bagian kepalanya. Alhasil , ayahku terjatuh. Ibuku berteriak melihat kejadian itu.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal," Pria tersebut tersenyum kepada ayahku dan bersiap menancapkan pisaunya.

CKAS…..

"Na…Naruto,"

"Kyaaaa…," Ibuku berteriak histeris melihat kejadian tragis itu. Detik-detik sebelum kematianku,

Pria bertopeng itu nampak kaget. Namun dia melepaskan secara paksa pisau yang sedari tadi menancap** dipunggungku **, lalu menancapkannya lagi secara bertubi-tubi kebagian tubuhku yang lainnya. Rasa perih yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya datang, darah segar terasa mengalir keluar dari tubuhku. Kulihat ayahku masih tercengang melihat diriku yang bersimbah darah.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, pria bertopeng tersebut bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumahku.

"Naruto,K..Kenapa?," tanya ayahku takut, aku tersenyum.

"A…ayah , ha..hanya satu permintaan ku. Ja…jangan …jangan pernah..jangan pernah ber…bertengkar….bertengkar lagi,…dengan ibu,"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kusampaikan kepada orangtuaku. Akhirnya, aku menghembuskan nafas terakhir di dunia ini.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Dua Tahun Kemudian…..

"Ooee…Ooee," Suara tangisan bayi menggema dikediaman Namikaze Minato dan Kushina Uzumaki.

"Akhirnya kita punya anak lagi yah ,Kushina," tanya Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. Dia tampan, sama sepeti ayahnya," jawab Kushina yang juga tersenyum senang.

"Jadi , kau sudah memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk anak kita?"

"Sudah,"

"Siapa?"

"Nama anak ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto,"

**OWARI**

**Jahahaahahahha….,ternyata saya emang kurang bisa buat yang kyak beginian . Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan , karena ini adalah fic OneShoot pertama saya *Apa hubungannya*. Yah, jangan pernah lupa dan jangan pernah bosan untuk memberikan…..**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.S**


End file.
